Movie Date
by merryfortune
Summary: Genos and Sonic are watching a movie and Genos tries to be romantic.


**Movie Date**

:

Genos glanced at Sonic, nervous and excited. They were alone, at what felt like long last. Saitama had gone around to King's to... go do something, Genos wasn't overly certain but Saitama had mentioned a challenge so it was probably hero related. There had been many hero related things lately which was why it had been hard to get some alone time with Sonic who wasn't exactly known for heroism.

.

Genos and Sonic had a bizarre relationship. Sometimes, they were two rivals deeply locked in a battle and other times they were gentle with each other. As gentle as lovers and with a yearning to go beyond whatever it was that they had.

.

They were slowly coming to understand each other better. Their alone time helped but today it wasn't just Genos and Sonic. There was a bird on the window sill which was intent on watching their action movie with them but Genos didn't mind. It was a pretty bird which would be able to keep the secret to the placid end of their relationship as it wouldn't be able to commune with Saitama about how his disciple and most sworn enemy were more or less lovers.

.

Sonic was really getting into the movie. He was cheering on the villains – go figure. Genos couldn't help but steal glances at Sonic. When Sonic wasn't riled up with murderous intent, he really was quite gorgeous. He was very gorgeous in fact.

.

He was pale and thin but that slight frame hid solid muscle and excellent endurance and speed. He had a pretty face that was as delicate as porcelain. He had eyes that were like a tempest. His face was framed by silky hair that was as dark as ink. Genos had recently, accidentally, cut it short and he counted himself lucky that Sonic hadn't killed him for that. Genos thought that Sonic looked beautiful regardless of the length of his hair.

.

'Quit staring at me.' Sonic mumbled. 'Look at the damn special effects for god sake. Worth more than any head I've taken.'

'Yeah.' Genos replied but the movie was so dull and uninteresting compared to Sonic. He couldn't unglue his eyes from the assassin.

.

Genos moved in a little closer to Sonic who didn't seem to mind. He came closer as well. He rested his head against Genos' shoulders. Genos wondered if this was his chance to kiss Sonic... for the first time.

.

Sonic's lips were thin and close to colourless. They seemed soft. 'Hey...' Genos mumbled.

'If it's not about that sick explosion, I don't want to hear it.' Sonic said through the grumble of the television's sound.

'No, uh, may I kiss you?' Genos asked, gingerly and embarrassed. His cheeks simulated a red blush.

.

Sonic propped his chin against Genos' shoulder. He was stunned. His lips began to twist and distort. He couldn't hold Genos' gaze for longer than a second at a time. He smiled and Genos recognised that smile. It was the smile that Sonic wore proudly when he was in the throes of an enthralling fight and he had decided to cease playing with someone as they were worthy of his unbridled power and skill in combat.

.

Why was Sonic smiling like that? Genos was afraid to know the answer. He stiffened. He didn't want to move in case that upset Sonic. Sonic's smiled widened and its malice grew deeper and all Genos could think was "oh shit".

.

Sonic squirmed and untucked his legs from underneath him. He realised that Genos was suddenly too shy to make the first move so he did. He met Genos' lips and kissed them. It was a good kiss, if a little short. Sonic's kissing technique was oddly chaste and muted compared to his wild personality but Genos quite liked it. It was everything he would have liked in a kiss.

.

Genos was able to smell popcorn on Sonic. Sonic pulled back and he smiled. There was a small pair of dimples in his cheeks, and actual innocence on his face. 'How's that?' he asked. He sounded bit sly.

'Perfect.' Genos replied and he licked his lips. He tasted butter and salt.

'I can read you like a book.' Sonic snickered. 'I like it a bit rougher, for next time. But that was really cute.'

.

Sonic pecked Genos' nose and his senses went into shutdown. Did this count as "moving too fast"?

 **:**

 **:**

 **MerryFortune :)**


End file.
